finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: The Savior
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: The Savior of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Basic controls in the field If you approach a ladder, Lightning will automatically begin to climb it. You can also grab poles and other objects when you jump. Some actions cannot be performed while you have a weapon drawn. When you find that you can't do something you need to press / to sheathe your weapon. Attacking enemies Dashing When exploring the world, you can have Lightning dash by holding down / . Dashing will reduce the time it takes you to get to your destination, and if you press / to jump while dashing, you can leap greater distances. You can also hold down / or / to dash. Note that dashing will drain the action gauge that appears when you are in the field. When this hits zero, you will no longer be able to dash nor draw your weapon to attack. Keep an eye out for nearby enemies when dashing. Restoring health (HP) Lightning's HP, or health, does not automatically regenerate after battle unless you are playing in EASY MODE. Whatever HP she had at the end of the battle will be what she has to explore the field. Restore HP by opening the main menu with / , then either choose to use an item like a Potion from the Recovery Items option or use a spell like Curaga from among Lightning's EP Abilities. You can also restore HP at different facilities and shops in Nova Chrysalia—for example, by ordering a meal at one of the many restaurants around the world. The mini-map The map The map shows your current location and the lay of the land around you, including destinations related to your main quests, shop locations, and more. More information is added to the map as Lightning learns it, such as the names of the places she visits for the first time, or the times at which certain gates open and close. To view the map in the field, press / or open the main menu with / and select Map. When you want to check out a destination, move the cursor in the upper left of the screen using . The map will center on the location you select. To re-center the map on your current location, press / . Check out the map whenever you feel unsure about where you are or what you should do next. The map: Placing and viewing markers You can add and use convenient markers on the map to help you navigate through side quests and serve as handy reminders. When you have the map open, press / to view or place markers. You can pin markers anywhere on the map and include a brief note for yourself. You can even set these markers as destinations, which the mini-map will direct you toward with a yellow arrow. You can use markers to show the locations of people you are performing quests for, places you'd like to revisit later, locations you don't want to forget, areas that are easy to get lost in—anything that will help you navigate your adventure. Customizing schemata A schema is a set of a garb, a weapon, a shield, and other equipment, as well as abilities that are set to the garb. You can customize these combinations and change Lightning's parameters for battle. To edit your schemata, select Customize Schemata after opening the main menu with / . You can set up to four abilities on each garb. New abilities can be obtained by defeating enemies in battle. Beginning with the base garb, set your abilities and equipment to improve the parameters you want to enhance. It is up to you if you want to focus on physical attacks, magic attacks, defensive abilities, or any other strategy. Points to remember when customizing schemata #Pick your garb first. Check the strengths of each garb. #Add a weapon and a shield that will build on these strengths. #Set abilities that will suit your garb's strengths and your battle strategy. You may also wish to consider ease of use when choosing which buttons to assign them to. #Further enhance your schema with your accessories. #Adornments do not affect your battle abilities, but they can add flair and a unique look to any schema. #Finally, feel free to color your garb any way you like. You cannot close the schema customization screen until you have set up three main schemata, , and . If you do not appear to have enough weapons or shields, check that they haven't been equipped to other schemata. Sub schemata In addition to the three main schemata ( , and ) that are available in battle, you can also create a stock of sub schemata. To move a schema from your sub schema collection to your main schema list, open the Customize Schemata screen. Then, select the sub schema you want to add with / Switch to different slot, select a new slot in which to place it, and press / . Default schema You can choose one of your schemata to be your default schema which Lightning will appear in when traveling in the field or when battle begins. Open the main menu with / and under Customize Schemata, select one one of your three main schemata ( , and ) by pressing / and it will be set as your default schema. Since you will begin battle in your default schema, don't let looks be the only factor when choosing it. You'll always want to consider its sustainability for battle, such as its initial ATB charge. Garb Garb are the heart of a schema and play a key role in determining your battle strategy and parameters. To complement the strength of your garb, customize your schema with weapons, shields, and accessories. Things to consider when choosing a garb *Garb Abilities: Abilities that are connected to the garb and are more powerful than normal abilities. *Auto-abilities: Garb have different strengths and bonus effect that will aid you in battle. *Maximum ATB: The greater the maximum ATB, the more actions you can take before the ATB runs out. *Initial ATB: The more initial ATB that you have, the more you can do at the very onset of battle. Garb: Color customization You can change the color of your garb. This has no effect on how the garb performs in battle. Open the main menu with / and select Customize Schemata to select the schema that includes the garb you would like to change. Then use / to Edit garb color. You can select colors using the color palette. Use / to select the custom palette and fine-tune the color. You can always return to the default color scheme if you are unhappy with your changes. Accessories Equipping accessories will strengthen parameters. Accessories can be split into two broad categories accessories for the head and accessories for the arms. Each have different scopes and affect different things. You can equip one accessory from each of these categories to each schema. Head accessories affect only the schema they are equipped to. Arm accessories will affect all of the main schemata. Accessories are not sold in shops, but they can be found in treasure spheres and elsewhere. Accessories: Upgrading When you play a New Game+, you will be able to acquire duplicates of your head accessories ( ). When you acquire a duplicate head accessory, it will automatically evolve into a more advanced version. You will not be able to acquire duplicates of arm accessories. Instead, the treasure spheres that previously contained them will contain gil or different items. Auto-abilities Some garb, weapons, shield, and accessories confer auto-abilities when they are equipped. Auto-abilities come in all forms, from those which boost basic parameters such as HP, ATB, stagger capability, Strength, and Magic, to those which affect elemental-attribute attacks and resistances. Some are only activated when certain conditions in battle are fulfilled. To see details about the effects of auto-abilities, move the cursor to an item and press / . Be sure to check this out when you are customizing your schemata. Abilities Abilities are the physical moves and magic spells that Lightning can unleash during battle. You can set up to four abilities per garb. Every ability has an ATB cost that often correlates to its power. For example, when using a spell that deals a lot of damage, it will consume more ATB. You can deliver more damage with a single blow, but it will take time before you can use that spell again. On the other hand, if you use abilities that have low ATB costs, you can unleash several attacks in a row and deliver a combo and combo finale. Abilities include offensive strikes and spells that deal damage to enemies, like Attack and Fire, and defensive moves like Guard and Evade that will protect you enemy attacks. Other abilities like Shell enhance you own parameters, wiles others like Deprotect weaken your enemies. There are even some special abilities that will automatically transform into more powerful abilities based on the properties of your garb or the status of your enemies. You can acquire abilities from ability crystals left by defeated foes. Rare abilities Restoring EP To use the savior's special EP abilities, you must consume energy points, or EP. EP fully restored when you return to the Ark at 6 AM each day. You can also restore some EP when you win a battle. If you need to more EP, seek out enemies to recharge. Your maximum EP can be increased by completing quests and helping Lightning grow as the savior. EP abilities EP abilities are special abilities that only the savior can use. In order to use EP abilities, the savior has to use EP, special form of energy that fuels the savior's powers. Current EP is indicated at the lower left of the screen. How to use EP abilities *During battle, open th pause menu with / . Press / or / to switch between categories of EP abilities. *In the field, open the main menu with / and select EP Abilities. As Lightning grows stronger, the kinds of EP abilities that she can use will also increase. Below are just some examples: Battle EP abilities *Curaga: Fully restore maximum HP. *Arise: Revive Lightning from being KO'd. *Escape: Flee from battle. Field EP abilities *Chronostasis: Halt the world's time for a brief period. *Teleport: Instantly warp to stations, settlements, and other major landmarks. EP abilities: Chronostasis The EP ability Chronostasis is a special spell that can control time and space, which only the savior may use. Open the menu with / and choose Chronostasis from among your EP abilities to halt the world's time for a brief period. You will the clock flash in the right of the screen: Chronostasis will remain active as long as the clock remains static. While Chronostasis is active, time itself stops, but the world does not, and people continue to go about their business. Chronostasis can useful when you are running out of time complete quests that time limits. Note that if you choose any action that automatically uses up a period of time—such as resting at an inn or riding the monorail—the effects of Chronostasis end. EP abilities: Teleport EP abilities: Escape When you find yourself unable to defeat a certain enemy, you can use the EP ability Escape to flee from battle. If you flee in this way, your item inventory and HP level will return to the state they were in before the battle began. Using Escape will not consume EP. Instead you will pay for your freedom with one hour of the world's time. If you flee from too many battles, you will find that time has slipped through your fingers like sand. (Note: No time will be lost when you are playing in EASY MODE.) EP abilities: Overclock Overclock is an EP ability that allows the savior to manipulate spacetime. Press / to launch Overclock and slow time for everyone except Lightning. This makes it easier to dodge enemy attacks and unleash consecutive strikes. During Overclock, the ATB gauge transforms into an Overclock gauge, the effect last until the gauge is empty. As Lightning grows stronger, Army of One, a special attack that can only be used during Overclock, will become available. This attack can be used by pressing / . Keep an eye om your EP levels, and unleash this powerful move when you most need it! The Ark: Gifts from Hope When you return to the Ark, you will find new gift boxes waiting for you each day. These contain your rewards for the works you have performed during the day, and Hope prepares the for you to aid in the next day's endeavors. Do not forget to check the boxes and gather your gifts. The boxes and contents will remain on the Ark until you claim their contents. The Ark: Item supply Within the Ark, Lightning can receive recovery items in exchange for some of her EP. Some of these items are very rare and cannot be obtained anywhere else. Prepare well, because they will help Lightning survive another day down on the surface. The Ark: Book of Conquests A useful book that you will find on the Ark is the Book of Conquests, a record of the the highest battle scores received from all of the enemies Lightning has fought and defeated. Examine the book to activate these records, and you will be able to challenge these fallen enemies again and again. When you have Outerworld services activated, you will be able to post your battle scores online. With the Facebook app, you can compare battle scores and check out accumulated stats from other players. Compete with friends and see who is the best battler! The Ark: The sacred tree Yggdrasil The roots of the sacred tree Yggdrasil reach deep into the realm of the gods, and feed life force into the world. By offering her Eradia to the tree, Lightning can help it flourish and stave off the end of the world a little longer. How to give the world more time *Increase Lightning's Eradia by completing quests and saving souls in Nova Chrysalia. *Lightning will automatically be returned to the Ark at 6 AM each morning. Once there, have her give Eradia to the sacred tree. *When enough Eradia given, the sacred tree will grow and the world will gain another day. *The maximum time that the world has is thirteen days. But if you more Eradia after reaching thirteen days, continue to offer it the sacred tree. Perhaps a miracle will happen... Rewards Barter Shop You can obtain downloadable content., special items from the Outerworld, and rewards for trophies you've earned from the Rewards Barter Shop, by opening the menu with / . When you have a new reward or downloadable content to claim, notifications will appear in the upper left-hand corner of the screen. You must visit the Rewards Barter Shop to obtain them. Note that rewards that can be earned multiple times are given at no charge the first time, but thereafter require gil in exchange. Category:Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII